It is desirable to child-proof areas to which young children have access to prevent injuries or death. Child proofing electrical outlets is an on-going concern. However, existing methods to prevent electrical contact injuries (e.g., shock or electrocution) from electrical outlets are insufficient. There does not exist methods for efficiently locking covers to existing cover plates of electrical outlets or locking in place existing plugs for electrical outlets.